


Promposal

by klahey1400



Series: descendants/Original character [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, F/F, M/M, Oc and Mal are twins, Oc-Malice, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahey1400/pseuds/klahey1400
Summary: A soulmate promposal story about Mal's twin brother Malice asking his boyfriend Ben to prom, who also planing to ask Malice to prom.This was requested by Fan1BellaSwan, I hope I did your pairing and OC justice. Hope you like it.





	1. ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This time I do not own any of the characters, Malice belongs to Fan1BellaSwan.
> 
> I used the promposal ideas from Glee and google.
> 
> Hope Y'all like it.

Malice’s Pov:

 

I walk slowly down the hallway heading to my sister’s room, I try to calm my speeding and nervous beating heart. I have something important to do but I need Mal’s opinion...well help with it. As I walk down the hall I see posters that make me more nervous. 

Posters for prom….prom queens and kings, Audrey and Mal, Evie and Uma, Doug and Chad, Harry and Jay. They want the votes, the crown, the bragging rights that they are the king or queen of something.

I take a deep breath and stop in front of my sister’s room. I open the door and see Evie at her sewing table and Uma looking at her like she hung the stars that helps her sail through the sea while on her stomach on the princess’s bed.

“So Malice you finally realized you want this?” Uma said pointing to her whole body when she noticed me.

“Unless the mark on my hip has suddenly changed from a beast head to a octopus with a sword and a trident, then no, nice try Ums.” I laughed, as I sat next to the sea witch.

“I don’t want anyone other then Evie.” Uma said hugging me.

“I glad to hear that babe.” Evie said as she spun around on her chair to look at us.

I smiled at them. Who would have thought that the people tortured by my sister would have been soul mates. It was hard when Uma and Mal hated each other, not just with Uma and Evie being soulmates, but Harry and Jay having to pretend to hate each other, and Carlos and Gil, though they never really talked much. There was also Uma, Harry and Gil being my best friends, for years it was hard for me to choose between my sister and my best friends, but alas fate chose for me, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and I got chosen to be brought to Auradon. So for 6 months 3 pairs of soulmates were seperated, and the hole cuffufle of Audrey and Mal dating my soul mate before the king of adorableness realized and saw my mark on my hip, that we were and are destined to be together.

“What’s up Malice?” Uma asked.

“I was looking for Mal.” I furrowed my eyebrow in thought.

“What about?” Evie asked.

“Uh prom.”

“You still haven’t asked Ben?” The bluenette asked.

“No and it is making me nauseous, just thinking about it.” I said.

“Dude, the king loves you.” Uma said.

“I know and my promposal has to be perfect.” I said putting my head on Uma’s side.

“It can be raining and Ben will love it.” Uma said running her hand in my hair. 

“I know.” I sighed, “But I figured since Mal dated Ben she could help me…”

“Just ask him Malice.” Evie said as she came to sit by me.

I didn’t answer. “Mal is at her tree with Audrey.” Uma said knowing me.

“I’ll see you two later.” I said getting up and going to where my sister and her girlfriend is. 

As I got closer I heard Audrey speak, “Maly-bear why could we just take pictures for our posters instead of you drawing them?”

“Because you look better in this light, and I love drawing you.” I saw my sister roll her eyes, “Now sit before I decide to draw more of you until the sun sets.” Mal pointed where she wanted Audrey. “Sit, princess. And hold still.”

I laughed as I came closer. Mal was facing away from me, so I barely see the sparrow soulmate mark on her neck. Audrey sits down with a pout, until she saw me. She waved at me and I see the symbol Mal and I have seen our whole life, our dragon brand, it’s on the same side as Mal’s (right side).

“I said hold still, princess.” Mal said annoyed.

“Then I guess I should go and not hang out with my future sister in law?” I said stepping beside my twin.

“You are here to see Audrey?” Mal raised her eyebrow.

“Is that so hard to believe Maly-bear?” Audrey asked staring her down. 

“Well…” Mal shrugged.

I laughed, “Actually I am glad you both are here.” I said sitting against the tree next to Mal. “I need help making something.” I glanced nervously at my hands.

“Who’s it for?” Mal asked going back to drawing her soulmate.

“For someone we all have in common.” I stated.

Audrey laughed at what I said. “Of course, it’s Ben.”

“You still haven’t asked him to prom?” 

“...No… and I have already had this conversation with Uma and Evie,” I looked at them, “Yes I know that he will say yes and love how I ever ask, but it has to be perfect…” I looked at the beast head ring that Ben gave me when we got together. “...Because he is perfect...at least to me.” I felt a blush wash over my face. “So please Mal can you help without teasing me.”

“Yeah I guess I could.” She pursed her lips.

“I just texted the girls, so they should be here…”

“Now!” yelled a excited Uma and Lonnie as their out of breath girlfriends glared at them. 

“Oh no.” Mal said shaking her head, as her best friend glares at mine.

“What happened?” Audrey asked.

“These two dumbasses thought it would be a good idea to race here.” Evie said.

Mal and I tried to hold back a laugh, because when Evie glares it means she is mad even though when she does that she is freaking adorable but when she cusses it means that she is pissed off enough to look past princess training.

“And Evie and I ran after them because we knew that they would kill each other.” Jane said as she pointed between her and Evie. “You know how competitive they are.”

I saw the small cherry blossom on the inside of her left wrist. As I looked at the four girls standing I see Lonnie grab Jane’s hand so that the cherry blossom on Jane and the bow on Lonnie’s right hand is touching, and I see Evie put her hand on the back of Uma’s neck where the broken crown is as they kiss. When Uma and Evie are done kissing Uma spins her around so that when they sit next to me, Evie is in Uma’s lap, the sea witch puts her hand in about the same place on Evie’s hip that mine soul mark is at. (Mine and Evie’s soulmate marks are on the same hip, in the same spot.)

“So prom?” Audrey said turning towards me.

“Stay in the same position princess.” Mal said pointing her pencil at the brunette. Audrey rolled her eyes but moved back in to the same spot. “Thank you princess.”

“As Audrey has probably told you, I have yet to ask Ben to prom. I need help, girls, I want in to be perfect. Because he is perfect.”

“And it will be.” Uma said putting her hand on my arm. “I promise we will figure out something.” 

“Yeah we won’t let you down, bro.” Mal said agreeing with Uma.

Sometimes it amazes me when they act like how they used to...maybe because I never thought my family would be whole again. Just now it is bigger, and more special.

“I know.” I smiled at the 6 girls. “Thank you girls for helping a hopeless romantic.”

After they said your welcome, 5 voices broke out, talking over one another...until a usually quiet little voice yelled for them to shut up. We all looked surprised and befuddled at the fairy goddaughter.

“Uh…” she said nervously. “Now while you were talking over each other I came up with a perfect plan to ask Ben.”

“Oh yeah?” Mal asked as nice as Mal can get, but it still sounded rude and threatening.

Lonnie grabbed Jane so that she was closer to her. “Yes…” Jane cleared her throat. “You can have him follow a rose path, say to where you saw each other for the first time, by being held each of us girls leading to….” she thought for a second. “...to the field where you have the band play the song that you danced to when you got together while in the shape of the word PROM?”

I thought about what she said, it was cute...cheesy...and simply perfect.

“Yes I love it.” I smiled. “I need about 4 blue roses and 1 yellow rose.”

I got up with the girls following me as we set off for our mission.

 

Ben’s Pov:

 

‘I never really understood the saying opposites attract until I realized that Malice was my soulmate. He is so different from me, and the others I have dated. Though as I look at my friends as we sit in my room I can understand it.’ (All 6 of them have their marks showing...well sorta...as I look at them. On Carlos who is playing a game against Jay, I see his mark of a bull's head on the bottom of his left foot that are in his soulmate Gil’s lap. On Gil, I can barely see the cross bones on his right shoulder. On Jay he has a hook on his chest for Harry. On Harry he has a snake on his left wrist. For Chad and Doug they have a shield with a sword and a pickaxe and gems in between their shoulders.) ‘Carlos is a lot more calmer than Gil; Gil is hyper. With Jay and Harry if you didn’t know them you wouldn’t know that they are opposites, with life on the isle they had to act the same, tough mean second in commands, Jay is hot headed, loves sports and video games, while Harry, he would rather look at the stars and read a good book. Chad and Doug it is very obvious, the jock and the nerd, Chad who is a dick most of the time and Doug who is a all around sweetheart and nice guy. Anyways back to Malice, when people find out he is the youngest twin of Maleficent they usually think he will curse them, but he is the non-magical twin, the calm one, the more friendlier twin. Him and Mal definitely even eachother out, Mal is...how would I describe her...huh...she is a prankster...Mal is feisty, she tends to not think things through until like the last second. Anywhos...me and Malice are like fire and ice, I am more a people person then him even though he is nicer than Mal, he is shy...at first he was afraid of anyone but the Vks being near him, let alone touch him. It took me a while for him to trust me. He might be a little broken but he is perfect to me.’

“Oi, Benny.” Harry said breaking my thoughts.

“Yes Harry.” I asked looking at him.

“Have ye asked Malice to prom yet?” He smiled as he beat Chad in arm wrestling.

“No.”

“Why not?” Chad asked.

“Because anything I think of isn’t good enough for him.” I said as I walked to my window, when I look out, I see my boyfriend with the girls, it looks like him and Mal are holding back a laugh. “I want it to be perfect.” 

The 6 boys stopped what they were doing to look at me. Each of us thought for a while until Gil spoke.

“How about you have him do like a scavenger hunt.” he said.

“What do ye mean?” Harry asked as we looked confused at the blonde boy.

“Like have us have notes from Mal and Evie’s room because wasn’t it when you first really talked to Malice,” I nodded for him to continued. “And you can have it end at the field with the band playing the song that was playing when you got together and the tourney team can have a sign that says ‘Every king needs a crown, so will you be my king to prom.?’”

We all smiled at the blonde boy. “That is brilliant Gil.” I said. “We can have it start at Mal and Evie’s room go to the lockers, then the gym, and end at the field.” I looked at Chad and Doug. “Doug can you get the band to play ‘If I had you’ by Adam Lambert?”

“Yeah I can see what I can do.”

“Chad can you get the team together and have them get a long piece of paper?”

“Yeah.”

They both got up. “Now let's get this plan in motion.” I said. “I want this done by Friday. It gives us a week before prom.”


	2. Plans in motion

Malice’s Pov:

 

I sent the girls to get 4 blue roses and 1 yellow one, while I went to find Doug. I went to the field to find him and see that he is talking to the band.

“Hey Doug!” I yelled as I ran toward him.

“H-hey Malice.” He said nervously when he saw me. “Wh-what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you and the band can play If I had you’ by Adam Lambert on friday?” I saw some of the band members laugh and smile.

“Why?” Doug asked.

“I am going to ask Ben to prom, I want you guys, if you will help, to play the song on the field in the shape of the word Prom?, do you think you can help a friend out?”

“Yeah I think we can.” He smiled at me. “By friday yeah?” he asked. I nodded. “We will be ready.”

“Thank you so much.” I took off running so that I can get the rest ready.

I ran to Mal and Evie’s room, but as I turn to the hall they are on I see Ben asking Evie something. “Hey babe, what are you doing here?”

Ben smiled brightly at me as he kisses me. “I came to ask Evie about the next set of villian kids.” 

“Oh okay.” I said giving him a hug, “As much as I love seeing you, I have to talk with Mal.” He looked sad...hurt. “I am sorry handsome, I will make it up to you, how about a date just the two of us Friday say...8?”

Should give me enough time to do my plan.

“Yeah, of course.” he kissed me again. “I love you Malice.”

I started at him, in shock but I was so happy because it was the first time he told me he loved me.

“I love you too, handsome.” I kissed him.

He gave me a goofy smile as he left. I entered the room and saw on the table 5 roses, 4 blue and 1 yellow.

“So what is the plan little dragon?” Uma asked, as I sat between her and Mal.

I smiled at her because even though I can’t turn in to a dragon like Mal or mom, or that I don’t have magic Uma has always called me little dragon. No one else calls me that but her. Though she only calls me little dragon when she is serious.

“I was thinking that Mal can be the first stop, in front of the school, it was the first place I saw him, then Mal will direct him to go here, and Evie will have the second rose, she will tell him to go to the R.O.A.R training room where Lonnie will be with the third rose. She will tell him to go to the Gym, where Uma will be with the forth rose, then she will tell him to go to the field where I will have the last rose.” I told them.

“What about us?” Audrey pointed to her and Jane.

“You two can make sure the band doesn’t mess up and keep them in the word.” I said.

They nodded, “It sounds like everything is done, Bro.” Mal said as her right arm and my left bumped each other.

We watched as our marks glow green, it only happens when our arms with the marks are touching. We don’t know if it is a twin thing or a platonic soulmate thing, we are the only ones in the realm with them.

“Yeah sounds like it.” We smiled at each other our identical green eyes meeting before I looked at the other 5 girls. “Thank you girls for helping me.”

 

Ben’s Pov:

 

I went to Evie and Mal’s dorm, Chad had texted me that Malice was running to the field. I knocked on the door and Evie answered the door, then she hid something really fast. 

“Hey Evie, can I use your room friday?” I asked.

“Why?” the princess asked.

“I am asking Malice to prom. Me and the guys came up with the idea of him going on a scavenger hunt that ends in the field.” I heard the girls in the room laugh. 

“Uh sure, who is going to be in here?”

“Uh Chad.”

“Chad in our room?” Mal asked.

“Yeah.”

“Fine. As long as he doesn’t touch anything.” Evie said.

“Thank you.”

“Hey babe, what are you doing here?” I heard Malice say.

I smiled brightly at him before kissing him. “I came to ask Evie about the next set of villian kids.” I lied.

“Oh okay.” he said giving me a hug, “As much as I love seeing you, I have to talk with Mal.” I looked at him sad...hurt. “I am sorry handsome, I will make it up to you, how about a date just the two of us Friday say...8?”

Should give me enough time to do my plan.

“Yeah, of course.” I kissed him again. “I love you Malice.”

I started at him, in shock but I was happy because it was the first time I told him I loved him.

“I love you too, handsome.” he kissed me.

I went to my room to meet the guys. Carlos is going to be at the lockers and Harry is going to the gym while Jay and Gil watch the band.  We have everything done, I am glad I did simple instructions because otherwise I would miss my date.

 

*Time skip*

 

Friday:

 

No one’s:

 

Uma and Harry had talked about their best friends plans realizing that they have the same ending point. After school Uma texts Malice saying that Ben wants to talk to him in his sister’s room while Harry texts Ben telling the king that his boyfriend has something important to tell him in front of the school. To the surprise of the couple they see their friends with instructions to a destination. They go to each room barely missing each other until they end up in the field hearing ‘If I had you’ being played by the band. The king and his soul mate smiled dreamingly at one another as they both realized they planned the same thing. They both answer yes to their mates question. A few hours later after Evie had them measured for tuxes, they went on their date.

“It is hilarious that we planned the same thing.” Malice laughed as him and Ben shared a milkshake.

“Well the guys helped me come up with it.” Ben said blushed.

“The girls helped me.” Malice grabbed his hand. “And to be honest I was really nervous.” 

“Really? Why?” Ben asked.

“I wanted it to be perfect.” 

“Me too. You deserve the best.” Ben kissed Malice. “I love you.”

“I love you too, handsome.”


	3. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter

This years prom was true love's kiss inspired. Each couple dance with each other then they danced with the others. That is until the crowning.

The queens nominees Evie, Audrey, Chad, Jay, the king nominees Uma, Mal, Doug, Harry, they all stood on the stage when Fairy godmother called their names. Malice, Ben, Gil, Carlos, Jane and Lonnie stood on the dance floor waiting for the winners to be announced. 

“And the King of the 2018 prom is…” Fairy godmother started. “We have a upset people. Your new king is Malice.” Everyone clapped as the purple haired boy walked slowly to the stage, and was crowned. “And your Queen of the 2018 prom is…” she started again. “Ben.”  Ben got the same reaction as Malice did as he was given the queen’s tiara. “The king and queen will have the first dance.”

Ben looked at Malice and bowed, much like his father did to Belle all those years ago. 

“May I have this dance, My King.” Ben asked talking Malice’s hand and kissing it.

“You may, My Queen.” Malice smiled at his boyfriend. “Or is that too informal as you are the king. So would you be the king of queens?''

“No as you are the king of my heart.” Ben said taking Malice in his arms as the student body awed at them.

Malice blushed, “I really love you.”

“I really love you too.”

Mal watched her little brother dance with her ex boyfriend, happy that they finally got their happily ever after. Mal and her friends danced around the king and queen with their soulmates.

“Hey princess.” Mal said to Audrey.

“Yes Maly-bear?”

“I love you.”

Everyone in earshot stopped dancing to look at Mal as it was the first time the fairy has ever said that. Audrey couldn’t stop smiling at her.

“I love you too Mal.” Audrey said without using the nickname Mal had once hated but grown to love.

Soon you could hear the rest of the soulmates say I love you to each other.

 

                                                                                                         And they lived happily ever after...

**Author's Note:**

> comments and requests are welcome.


End file.
